mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Deletition of the Monster Ideas!! , Ideas for Structures and Decorations and Ideas for miscellaneous features pages Wishingtorch.com What is the reason Wishingtorch.com has been flagged to be deleted? It may be a positive way to help the users of the site find a good list of faithful torch lighters. It's not meant to be a negative thing but actually a positive tool to improve communication between players who light for each other. Richene Norris (talk) 23:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Richene Norris I just noticed this "flagged for deletion" and wish to add my input on the matter. First and foremost I think it is arrogant to submit for deletion a valid aid for a game that has such a wonderful following without'' first'' initiating a discussion and addressing publically WHY someone feels this should be deleted! The wishingtorch.com page is a valid resource to a valid game, and while the pages info may benefit from tweaking, I feel deletion is ridiculous. This can and should be done via discussion before any radical measures (such as deletion) are threatened or entertained. Who is presumtious enough to feel they speak for an entire community to request decisions without first addressing it within the community that uses the info! That being said, I also feel the posting of "good" or "bad" players nics in the wikia page is not appropriate either. Since the wishingtorch site offers very small limited text commentary input to address the dishonesty and no way for insite messaging, then there is not much that can be done, and to use the wikia to communicate about wishingtorch slackers is not the way to deal with the issue. Either wishingtorch will agree to allow intermember messaging or an alternate avenue to addres their abuse problem OR the wishingtorch members simply have to deal with the issue as best they can. Either way, wishing torch is a valuable tool that is much better than adding random player id's gleaned from posts or threads, because having to sign up and log in to use wishingtorch is a deterrant in itself to abusive users. I propose the wishingtorch page should be left in place as the valid entry that it is, and clean up the info to be simply about the site and how it works and what it offers, NOT discussing the members individual credibility.Then, since the MSM wikia has pages and tons of annoying "add me" posts/comments of friend id beggers, that is ignored by mods and powers that be, so have a subpage or discussion page for the wishingtorch issue seperately, that should make most readers satisfied. The PC MSM players do not have the friend lighting option so this entire issue does not concern them, but for other platforms it is a valid and appreciated tool, and understandably those non PC users wish it to work as fairly as possible. So please, lets not jump the gun here, no one has been violated, harmed, disrespected or discriminated against... so why propose such a heavy handed recommendation without general agreed upon approval? This is constructed by many and not to be destructed by one! There is a respectful process that needs to be first followed: utilizing initiated discussion, then problem solving and teamwork, followed by a quarum consensus for the resolution. Remember there is no " I " in teamwork. I'll state for the record that I am FOR keeping wishingtorch page!02:58, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Skwerrel (talk) skwerrel There is nothing wrong with the site, but the main reason it is a candidate for deletion is the same cause as it is most of the time. It isn't exactly an official part of the game, and I feel a post would be more fitting for fan content/ sites or codes. Also, the page is a bit empty. I hope this makes sense, and sorry if I said anything in a confusing way. Hope you agree, NinSuperPlayer Deletion of "French Wiki" I wouldn't mind seeing other-language versions of the information... if it would be properly maintained. I don't know if separate pages is the way to do it. BunsenH (talk) 03:30, July 4, 2014 (UTC) If wiki in different language is needed for people they should create a new wiki like "My Singing Monsters FR". Punctdan (talk) 13:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thumpies XL Why is this up for deletion? You had My Mammott and My Pompom pages, so why get rid of Thumpies XL page? --Timvideo326 (talk) 01:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) My Mammott and My Pompom ''are direct spinoffs from ''My Singing Monsters, and are advertised within MSM and on the MSM Facebook page. The Thumpies ''game was, and is, totally separate and distinct from ''My Singing Monsters. There is a reference to that separate game on the Thumpies MSM page here, and that is 100% of what is relevant here. Thumpies XL ''does not belong here. You want to extoll it, create your own Wiki for that game, do not clutter up this site. 56 Pontiac (talk) 15:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't see any harm in a short article about the game. I do think that what was there needed some revision. A brief description of the game and its features, fine; it didn't need to have a long list of monster names and a lot of big pictures. That level of detail was inappropriate for this wiki. As for the comparison between the Thumpies game and the Mammot and Pompom apps, by that standard one might say that MSM is a spinoff of the Thumpies game. Yes, MSM is a much more complex app than the Mammot and Pompom apps, more of its own thing (so to speak), but it's very much the same relationship. BunsenH (talk) 17:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Disagree about MSM being a spinoff of Thumpies game - they are totally different game genres, and the fact that BBB chose to include one monster (out of how many monsters???) with the name of their other game was more of an homage than a spinoff. But I certainly agree about the gratuitous bunch of pictures and blah blah blah, which is what caught my attention in the first place. Like, "what is all this junk?!" 56 Pontiac (talk) 21:30, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of ''My Pompom, please BunsenH could you expand that article named My Pompom? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:41, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : It doesn't run very well on the Andy emulator, and it's targeted at really young children, and frankly I'm not much interested in trying to learn about it then write about it. If you want to write the article, I'm willing to do editing / cleanup. BunsenH (talk) 22:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I was the guy who created My Pompom article, but I only added a basic description. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Oops, off topic. Anyway, Thumpies XL is too large and full of details to be put into this Wiki. However, My Mammott and My Pompom do not need too much detail because the main rules are just to feed the Mammott/Pompom, and play with the Mammott/Pompom. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) However, be free to create a new Thumpies XL Wiki. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:57, December 30, 2014 (UTC)